lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Hill-troll Chieftain
The Hill-troll chieftain is a boss troll mob for good-aligned players to fight. He is about four meters high, with two heads, and is a stronger version of the normal Hill-troll, with many new and enhanced abilities following the boss mechanics. Successfully defeating the Hill-troll chieftain will not only earn you a lot of alignment and loot, but also a shield, and corresponding title. It will also earn you the achievement Long Live the Chieftain. Summoning the Chieftain In certain parts of Middle-earth, troll totem pieces can be found. These can be found as rare drops from killing Hill-trolls, and in hoard chests in the Ettenmoors. There are three parts to the totem: the head, body, and base. When these are all placed on top of each other, at night, the mouth of the statue will open. As of Beta 31, the statue must have a view of the sky in order to activate. This can, however, be just one block wide, if you prefer to fight underground. When right-clicked with any type of bone, the totem will promptly disappear, and the chieftain will rise from the ground. It is then up to the player to defeat it with the help of any hired units they may be commanding. Please note: You must have negative Angmar alignment to do this! Abilities * A strong melee attack with very powerful knock-back. * The ability to throw rocks from range, as with normal Hill-trolls. * Sometimes totem head blocks will be thrown instead of rocks, and these can spawn trolls or Hill-trolls. * A devastating jump attack which throws all nearby entities into the air, executed when the player moves far away from the boss or when shot at with a ranged weapon. When using this jump attack, blocks that the boss passes through will be broken and sometimes dropped as items. * The boss can sap health from nearby trolls, healing itself but killing them in the process. This ability combined with the troll-spawning ability can return the chieftain to almost full health very quickly if not prevented, especially in the later stages. Kill nearby trolls to stop this. * Multiple levels of armour: After 'killing' the boss for the first time, its helmet will break and it will be restored to full health (double what it had originally). After 'killing' it for the second time its chestplate will break and it will again gain double health, and only then will you be able to defeat the boss. * To ensure that the boss is killed by a player and not by other means, any damage sources which are not from a player or a hired unit only inflict one damage point (half a heart) to its health. * Due to a glitch, it is possible for the Hill-troll chieftain to ignore banner protected areas. Like normal Hill-trolls the chieftain will crumble into stone in sunlight. If you are fighting the boss in a biome where the sun shines (e.g. not Angmar or Mordor) then you have until sunrise to defeat it - or else the boss will disappear and you will not gain any rewards. You also lose those troll totems you worked hard for. Tip: You can summon the chieftain at night or in dark caves. Rewards Defeating the chieftain earns the achievement Long Live the Chieftain. This in turn unlocks the Trollslayer's Shield (before the cape) and title Master Trollslayer. You also gain/lose 50 alignment with the respective factions (as if you had killed normal trolls). The chieftain drops an exclusive skull trophy, and has a 50% chance of dropping either the sword or one or more pieces of armour. He can also drop several random items normally dropped by trolls or found in hoards. GondolinianArmour clear.png|Gondolinian armour on an armour stand. Gondolinian Sword in weapon rack on stone wall.jpg|Gondolinian sword on a weapon rack. MTCSkull.png|Skull of a chieftain mounted on a wall. Trollslayer Shield.png|The Trollslayer shield. Category:Mobs Category:Trolls Category:NPC Category:Bosses Category:Non-canon Category:Evil Category:Angmar